


Castiel's Guide to Being a Big Brother

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: The Family Guides of Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Anxiety Disorder, Asthmatic Sam, Big Brother Castiel, But Now Sam belongs to Cas, Cage talk, Cas is overprotective of Sam, Castiel came out of Purgatory with Dean, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean is kinda oblivious, Depressed Sam Winchester, Depression, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm basically making it an AU season, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Little Brother Sam, Multiple issues, Multiple mental issues, Overprotective Castiel, Purgatory talk, Sam Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam belongs to Dean, Sam-Centric, Season 8, Sorta Crack but not really funny, Suicidal Sam, guilt complex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Castiel knew this was a stupid idea. But, he never had a chance to be a big brother before. And Sam was just begging for the comfort of an older sibling. Dean wasn't doing his job, so Castiel stepped up to the plate.





	1. Intro

Castiel knew it was a stupid idea. He also knew that both Winchesters' wouldn't appreciate it but he wouldn't tell them anyway. He had to be slick, _smooth_. Both things he failed greatly at BUT that didn't deter him one bit. Oh no. Castiel was going to do this whether the boys like it or not.

Problem was, he had no idea what he was doing.

Castiel never had a younger sibling to look after before, he was always the youngest. But, the fact he had a chance now? He was willing to take it! And who better to have as a younger sibling than the ultimate younger sibling, Sam Winchester. 

And if anything, the kid _yes he is considered a kid to Castiel no matter his freakish height_  looked like he really needed an older sibling and Dean wasn't doing shit. Dean was all huffy about Sam not "looking" for them while they were in Purgatory. Castiel believed there was something else to it. There had to be. With all the devotion Sam out toward his big brother, he knew the younger Winchester wouldn't just lay down and stay when they disappeared. No, there was definetly something more there but what, Cas couldn't figure out. He was hoping with this little experiment, Sam would open up to him eventually and let himself be comforted for once. 

When they first arrived back on Earth, Castiel didn't just say _I want a little brother._  No, it became more prominent through the search for Benny's remains, resurrecting the vampire. A strange urge washed over him at the danger of another supernatural being over one of his charges. Maybe Purgatory screwed him up more than he wanted to admit. Dean honestly wouldn't appreciate Cas's hovering, considering Dean was still sorta mad at Castiel "abandoning" him while _in_  Purgatory. 

When they found the youngest Winchester, Castiel felt the urge wash over him again. In simple words, he looked like shit. His skin was pale and his eyes had dark rings around them but Sam immediately hugged his brother tightly, breathing in the familiar scent of home. Than Sam turned to him, Castiel felt frozen by the puppy eyes that unconsciously came out, and hugged the angel tightly. Castiel could feel Sam's rapid heartbeat and boney ribs digging into his chest and squeezed Sam back just as hard.

Then the talk of Sam's lack of hunting to searching got brought up and Dean raged at his younger brother. Castiel watched in silence as Sam deflated under his brother's words but still seemed so happy to just see them alive. Cas _knew_ something was missing. The urge was back and this time, Castiel wanted to protect Sam from the kid's own brother. In that moment, the complete heartbreak on Sam's face from Dean's harsh words, Castiel decided to be what Sam needed but Dean obviously didn't want to be.

Castiel would be Sam's big brother.

If only he knew how the hell to be one...


	2. Rule #1: When He's Sick, Give Sam Hugs and Love (Even though he won't appreciate it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick!Sam, Overprotective/Caring!Castiel, Aloof!Dean
> 
> EDITED

**Rule #1: When He's Sick, Give Sam Hugs and Love (Even though he won't appreciate it)**

It was a little late when Castiel finally figured it out but the fact that he did find out even before Dean, made Castiel believe he was doing something right. The oldest Winchester always seemed to have some kind of Samdar and just knew when the kid felt like shit or was lying, etc, etc. Lately, though, Dean has been doing his own little thing with Benny. Sam hasn't met the guy yet, but Castiel could see the younger Winchester felt threatened by the vampire but wisely kept his mouth shut.

But, that wasn't the real problem with Sam. The real problem was that he was sick and wouldn't acknowledge it. Sam's cheeks were flushed pink with fever and his breathing sounded congested. Dean wasn't around enough anymore to help his little brother so Castiel knew the responsibility now lied with him.

Finally

Now, he had a real chance to test this big brother thing. Angels don't get sick, they are pure energy so Castiel never had to deal with this problem before with his own older brothers. He's seen a few things done to treat fevers and colds but Castiel didn't have money to buy the needed medications. His grace was next to none, he was practically human. Normally, he would feel very lost and depressed about this; he didn't want to be human, but the unexplainable need to help Sam made Cas push his own problems aside. Was this what Dean usually felt or used to feel?

Castei set out on his mission to heal the younger Winchester to the best of his ability and searched his millennia of information in his brain for anything that could help him. The Chinese used Sage (a powerful smelling plant) to help lower fevers by making calming teas but Castiel was rather fond of how the Russians handled fevers. The Russian Village healers made Apple Tea, a fairly easy and quick way to stop fevers from becoming worse than what they were. Sam's fever only just started so a fever preventer wouldn't be useful at all.

For Sam's congestion, however, it seemed like the beginning of a cough or a cold. Maybe Sam had asthma. Did Sam have asthma? He'd have to ask him when Sam's fever dropped. The Chinese combine healing honey with either apples or pears. Sam would need to eat to keep up his strength so Castiel decided that was the best way to go.

Castiel didn't think the dusty house they first met Sam in was helping in anyway, but they didn't have anywhere else to go. With fierce determination, Castiel mustered up as much grace as he could and let himself teleport to the nearest farm that had fresh livestock. It didn't take long for Cas to collect a series of apples and a few pears. He walked along the countryside, taking in the horses running along the fences. He was still in Texas, he assumed, as his grace probably couldn't take him as far as he hoped. It only took five more minutes for Cas to find his location. Upon a small apple tree, the humming of bees producing honey filled the air and Castiel grinned despite his time important mission. And if he took a little longer to collect the fresh honey, than who was around to judge.

Bees just fascinated him.

Castiel arrived back at the house just in time to hear Sam's rough cough, filled with pain and little air. He quickly walked into the small bedroom with two twin beds, a nightstand and a dresser. Sam was too big for the bed but he made himself seem small when huddled under the covers. Castiel gently placed a hand over his young charges' forehead, frowning as he could only take away a bit of the pain.

"Your fever has risen," Castiel muttered, turning around and walking back out to the kitchen. Castiel looked at the stove with mild caution. He had no idea how to work one of these things, considering it even worked. With a sigh, Castiel looked around for some sticks and dry twigs, which wasn't hard mind you, but he didn't want to leave Sam again for a while.

Castiel had to learn many survival skills in Purgatory while hiding and escaping capture from Leviathans to other creatures. Making a simple fire was easy but he didn't enjoy the roughness of the sticks on his skin. He gathered a couple rocks and made a small area on the floor clear, placing a metal plate from the stove under it so the fire wouldn't burn through the wood floors. He arranged the sticks like a tiki and glanced around for one of the boys' lighters. Thankfully, Sam had one in his old jacket pocket. Castiel flicked the lighter on and carefully set the stick a flame. While that burned, Castiel grabbed a cracked bowl, wincing at the dirt inside. No wonder Sam got sick, living in these conditions. Dean was off lollygagging with a vampire in clean air while Sam was suffering in poverty and filth.

Castiel knew he wasn't being fair to Dean but he couldn't help but feel a bit resentful toward the hunter. He had family who needed him, something Castiel technically didn't have, and he was using his time being angry when he should be the one healing Sam in the first place. Castiel shook his head. It didn't matter, Sam was his now.

Castiel washed the bowl thoroughly, thinking for a bit before taking more water and distilling it over the fire. It probably wasn't clean anyway and he wasn't going to risk Sam getting any sicker. While the water boiled, Castiel set to peeling and slicing two apples into little pieces and discarding the seeds. He dropped them into the water and moved it off the fire, pouring the mixture into a previously cleaned cup. He waited for the apples to soften before quickly cleaning a spoon and putting a teaspoon of the freshly harvested honey inside, gently stirring it all together. Castiel thoroughly mixed it so Sam could drink it easier and walked into the bedroom.

He never realized how cold it was in there. Cas grabbed the blanket from the other bed and pulled it over Sam's waist before gently shaking the man's shoulder.

"Sam? Sam, I need you to drink this."

"D'n?" Sam asked softly, his throat sounding scratchy and painful, especially when he heaved another cough.

"No, it is Castiel," The angel-human-thing soothed gently, brushing his hand along Sam's forehead, frowning at the heat.

"Cas?"

"Yes. Let me help you sit up, then you may drink this," Castiel grabbed Sam's bicep and helped the younger man sit up. His back rested against the rickety headboard as Sam blinked the dizziness way, muddled mind starting to clear.

"I'm ok, Cas. Just a little co–" Sam cut himself off as the harsh hacking forced him to bend over his knees. Castiel rubbed Sam’s back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

"Please drink this Sam, it will help you feel better and bring your fever down."

Sam glanced down at the watery mush and frowned but took small tentatives sips. It tasted like watery applesauce with a sweet flavor but it was warm and ran over his throat, soothing the achiness. He hummed in relief, taking a bigger sip.

"I am going to make you some food that will help your coughing," Sam made a noise of protest but Castiel cut him off with a stern shake of his finger. "I know you are not hungry but you need your strength to fight this sickness. Do you prefer pears or apples?"

"It's only a cold Cas," Sam tried but the angel wouldn't budge. "Fine, pears please."

Castiel nodded and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a pear. He cut a hole in the middle and poured honey inside. Castiel took the pear over to the little, fire and put a new batch of water over it. Once it started boiling again, Castiel started to steam the pear, hoping this would help. These weren't modern time remedies but Castiel didn't have the money or the right supplies to do those. This was all he had to heal the Winchester.

Once the pear had been steamed, Cas washed another cracked bowl and mashed the pear. The room smelled sweetly of honey and pear (obviously) and he quietly entered Sam's sick quarters. The Winchester was looking out the shuttered window, sipping the tea contently. He glanced at Cas as the angel put the bowl on the small side table and looked at him.

"You need to eat."

Sam rolled his eyes a bit fondly and handed over the almost finished cup of tea. The bowl was placed in his hands after Castiel made a happy noise at the almost empty cup. Sam took a few small bites of the mash, happy that his stomach didn't rebel. It actually tasted really good and soothing to his throat like the tea. The heat from the tea and the mash along with Castiel's solid presence made Sam start falling under the Sandman's spell and slowly closed his eyes. Castiel looked down at the half full bowl and removed it from Sam's lack grip. He would finish it when he woke up.

Castiel gazed down at Sam and brushed away the kid's bangs. Sam shivered, pulling himself, closer to the heat. Castiel gently sat down and awkwardly wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. As the youngest Winchester huddled a bit closer, breathing still rough yet better than before.

Castiel deemed he could get used to this.

A couple days passed, Sam getting mostly the same remedies everyday. Castiel wouldn't let him leave the bed unless it was for his human necessities. Sam was starting to feel stronger and more like himself after the third day as his fever finally broke. The cough stayed for another two. Castiel made sure Sam was always in his sights and more likely right under his arm. Sam was mortified to wake up cuddled to Human Cas yet it seemed he didn't mind.

"You are sick," Cas would always reply, like it warranted cuddly behavior.

When Sam was sick, Dean was always by his side so if he got clingy it didn't really matter. Dean was his big brother. Sure, he teased Sam a bit once he was healthy again but it had always been Dean who healed him. At Stanford, it was Jess and that was only after they were dating. Castiel didn't seemed bothered by any of Sam's behavior, just worried about getting him better.

What was a little funny though was that Castiel, whenever Sam tried to worm out of the comfort, would simply hold Sam tighter against the angel's chest. Cas seemed to like hugging Sam and giving off warmth. Finally though, Sam was able to push him away.

"Cas, why do you keep hugging me?"

"I believe this is what parents call Physical Affection. It is one of the best remedies for illnesses or so I've heard."

"Ok but uh...you can stop now..."

Castiel squeezed him tightly before letting go, a small smile on his face. It shocked Sam because Cas didn't show emotion that easily and it made his chest feel less tight.

When Dean finally came back a three days after Sam's fever broke and cough stopped, he was ready to leave the shitty home to a motel.

"Take it easy," Castiel requested. "You still need time to rest because your immune system was down for a while."

Dean had gazed over Sam, looking for any lingering sickness before huffing and walking back to the impala. It was vampire free but Cas knew that soon the confrontation will happen and end with some pretty bad results. Sam went to follow Dean but Castiel grabbed his wrist.

"Sam," the human angel(?) made sure Sam was looking in his eyes before he continued. "I don't want to see you sick again."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

"You misunderstand," Castiel chuckled. "I don't like seeing you suffer. Please be more careful. And if you need me, I am here for you." Cas nodded once before walking to the impala. Sam stared after him, blinking in surprise but felt a smile at the comfort he received. It felt good to feel cared for again.

 


	3. Rule #2: Always Encourage and Support Sam (Even if he doesn't notcie at first)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patient!Castiel, Depressed!Sam  
> For The_gayest_littlest_angel  
> Prompt: SAM FINALLY GETTING LOVE AND CAN REALIZING THAT DEAN IS A DICK THIS WHOLE SEASON??? SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!!!
> 
> And I'd really like to see Cas keeping Sam out of a negative headspace, pretty please
> 
> EDITED

**Rule #2: Always Encourage and Support Sam (Even if he doesn't notice at first)**

  
Something Castiel had discovered from watching the Winchester's was that Sam and Dean both had self-esteem issues. They thoroughly believed that they weren't good enough for anything. Their guilt complex was one of the worst, even bigger than his own. And that was pretty big. He still felt shame when he sees Sam at times, eyes frantically moving. Searching. All those years in Hell have truly scarred the youngest Winchester, worse than Dean's own experiences. Now, Cas isn't saying that when Dean went downstairs it was not as big of a deal. No, Hell is Hell and Dean truly suffered and Castiel wished to his Father he could have saved his friend sooner. But there is a difference from being tortured on the rack by demons and being tortured in an impenetrable cage with two enraged Archangels. And times passes different so Dean's four months in in Hell were about 40 years of pure torture until he broke. Sam's year and a half in the cage was 180 years of torture at the hands of Michael and Lucifer and never once did he falter. Sam just took it for what it was, believing he deserved it.

Dean dealt with his problems by drinking and pushing away everyone he cared about. Dean lashed out on Sam, saying harsh, cruel words that hurt deep down to the bone. Sam, on the other hand, let's him and takes it. He takes it with stride and a forceful smile because he truly believes he deserves every hurl of abuse given to him. It made Cas sick to his stomach to think about what Sam suffered when Dean and himself were in Purgatory. Bobby had just died and he saw his brother disappear, then realized Crowley had Kevin and that Castiel was gone as well. How did Sam truly deal with being so alone? Sam never once stopped trying to find Dean when the older boy went to Hell so Castiel knew, he knew that Sam didn't stop looking when Dean went to Purgatory. Something made him stop and Castiel was determined to find out why.

Dean never opens up to people, not ever. It is very rare and only when one of the boys were trying to save the other from themselves. Cas remembers when Sam would force Dean to talk about his problems, force him to get whatever it was off his chest and share the weight of the problem so his older brother never had to do it alone. But Dean didn't do that for Sam. If Sam didn't want to talk, maybe he would've offered silent support, but now? Now it seemed that Dean didn't give a shit if his brother needed to talk. Dean wasn't willing to listen.

But Castiel was.

He wanted to listen, he wanted to know what kept Sam up at night, that caused the dark circles under his eyes. He wanted to know what the new scars along his body were from. He wanted to know what he thought about with that far off look in his eyes. But he also knew Sam wouldn't open up to him, not without a little prodding. So, Castiel started doing little things to ensure Sam had his support. Whenever Dean found a new hunt and they moved, Castiel made sure he had put most of their bags together, clothes, weapons and anything extra like books loitering around.

Sam seemed a bit surprised he didn't have to spend an extra 15 minutes gathering their research because Cas had already stacked every single loose sheet on the bedside table. When Dean forced Sam on a food run, Castiel always made sure he wasn't lagging and was actually helping Sam gather supplies. After some time, grocery shopping was actually really fun! When Sam started researching on where to find Kevin and Crowley, Castiel was right by his side, offering his own suggestions and ideas.

The first time Castiel witnessed Sam having a nightmare, Dean was at a bar (nothing unusual there) and Sam was muffling his sobs on a pillow. Castiel had been jerked awake by the noise—it seemed his human body needed rest now—and carefully got to his feet. Sam was white knuckled, face turning red from the screaming and lack of oxygen. Castiel eased a gentle hand on his sweaty back and Sam let out a loud sob of fear. The ex-angel quickly removed his hand and frowned worriedly at Sam. Cas’ first instinct was to call Dean but then he remembered his claim on Sam. He quietly went into the motel bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth, soaking it with cold water before making his way back to the crying Winchester. Sam's cries of distress seemed to have died down a bit so all that was left were a few hiccups and the ever running fountain of tears.

Castiel wiped Sam's face, gently shushing him as Sam whimpered again. The sound broke his heart. Castiel always associated Sam with the word Strong and not just because of his size. Sam was generally a strong person physically as well as emotionally. To hear such a pitiful, vulnerable noises escape him...it made Castiel fill with possessiveness and protectiveness. Nothing was ever going to hurt Sam like this again, not if he could help it.

Finally, Sam's crying stopped and the tears stopped falling. The whole time Cas whispered soft encouragements and made sure his presence was able to soothe Sam and show that he could support the taller man. Sam turned his head and gazed at Cas with bloodshot eyes and the most heartbreaking puppy dog eyes. The drying tear tracks on his cheeks made him look even younger than he was.

"Are you alright, Sam?"

Sam gave a shaky nod, letting Castiel help him sit up with little protest. "Y-Yeah, I'm good. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Waking you," Sam cringed to himself. "I'm usually able to keep them quiet but I couldn't catch a hold this time."

"It's alright, Sam," Castiel immediately said, smiling softly at his young charge. "I was happy to help you....Do you wish to speak about it?"

"Not really," He honestly just wanted to get back to sleep but at the same time he feared what he would dream of next. Castiel nodded silently and started nudging Sam to the side. Sam followed his movements, eyes furrowing in confusion. "Cas, what—?"

"Shush," Castiel muttered, forcing himself under the covers. He awkwardly pulled the taller man into his arms, patting Sam's shoulder. Sam blinked before a fond smile bloomed on his face, snorting in laughter.

"What are you doing?"

"Is this not comforting?" Cas asked, smirking inwardly at Sam's giggles—cause in all honesty they were giggles—proud that he was able to get Sam's mind off of whatever he dreamed of.

"No it's-it's fine," Sam was too tired to do anything else but lay his head on Castiel's shoulder, eyes falling shut. "Thank you."

"Of course, Sam," Cas soothed, one hand wandering to the long strands of hair and gently combing through it. Sam's breathing evened out and was snoring softly, mouth hanging open and a small dribble of drool wetting his shirt.

Three hours later, the motel room opened and Dean stumbled in. Castiel felt himself tense angrily as Sam shifted. Luckily, the kid didn't wake up; Cas still shot a look at Dean until he saw Dean's face. The older man was staring at them weirdly, almost like he was—no it couldn't be.

Dean couldn't be jealous of him holding Sam.

"He had a nightmare," Castiel said softly. Dean grunted and flopped into his own bed. Castiel stared at his old friend before looking down at the younger Winchester. Sam snuffled Cas's shirt, actually looking peaceful for once. At least he did something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted The_gayest_little_angel! It's short, I'm sorry and I was going to write for southern comfort but I wanted Sam to meet Benny at some point.


	4. Rule #3: When You Can't Put Him to Bed, Read to Him (Even if it's slightly childish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable!sleepy!Sam; Older Brother!Cas  
> For moonwillow27458  
> Prompt: This was the fanfic I didn't know I needed!! I love the small comedy moments in this alongside some of the sad stuff, but mostly I love how fluffy this is! Cas is just so gentle and warm and that is exactly what my son needs!!! I just love it!!  
> (I don't know if you're still taking suggestions for rules but if you are could you do one with Sam not sleeping and Cas reading to him?? No pressure either way, this is enjoyable without it)
> 
> EDITED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did something like this last chapter but I WANT TO DO THIS ONE BECAUSE ITS SO CUTE!!!!!! AHHHH THANK YOU

**Rule #3: When You Can't Put Him to Bed, Read to Him (Even if it's slightly childish)**

Sam, Castiel came to realize, really was a very sleep deprived young man. He claimed insomnia but Cas soon realized that it was because he forced himself to stay awake, not because he couldn't sleep. Sam also slept better when someone was with him. It made the wheels in Castiel's head turn as he got another piece of the puzzle fitted into his head. When you sleep with someone, you can hear their breathing and feel them alive next to you. Sam didn't know if Cas or Dean was alive and needed someone there to help him stop feeling alone and to remind himself that he was alive too. It broke Castiel's heart to think about thinking they were dead and the youngest Winchester suffering alone. Castiel decided to make an effort to always be around Sam when he slept. Like an angel watching over him.

Except he wasn't an angel anymore, he was human.

So, like a stalker but not exactly. Castiel has good intentions! He could hear Gabriel snickering at him....

The point is, Castiel always stayed with Sam when the man went to bed. He ignored all of Dean's advances to get him to go to bars and discover the human side of him. Cas chose to sit either on the foot of Sam's bed, on the floor beside him or even pressed against the headboard, remote lying between them. To some, these may seem like couply actions and Castiel wondered if perhaps that was his intention at first. But, seeing Sam struggle to get to sleep and relying on Cas to help him immediately wiped those thoughts from his head. Sam depended on Castiel to look after him now. He needed his big brother to watch over him and protect him and Castiel was so freaking honored Sam was looking to him more than Dean.

It always broke Cas' heart when Sam reached out for his sibling only for the older man to brush the kid off, never going half way like Sam tried. Dean bitches about them being together, that they needed to stick together but he pushes and hurts and emotionally degrades Sam so much that the 29 year old back pedals and looks like a puppy that has been hit one too many times most days. If Castiel had his grace, he knew Dean would be in so much trouble. The ex-angel made it become more than his mission to be there for Sam. He made it his purpose, his priority. Just like how it was Dean's all those years ago.

Currently, Dean was out again, leaving the his two companions―and that term is used loosely―in the motel, some cooking show on and drowning out the quietness. Sam was struggling to fall asleep, eyes drooping but his body forcing him awake. Nightmares haunted the man and Castiel found a new way to help him rest easier: reading him a story. At first, Sam was pissed, thinking the angel was mocking him. Sometimes, he would grab his computer and continue researching and ignore all of Castiel's attempts and lets face it. Castiel can't carry Sam to bed. There's like, a five inch height difference between them! And Sam wasn't exactly light, though with the way Sam avoided eating, he was getting there.

Hmm, Castiel would have to come back to that.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Another thing, Sam sounded so much more at peace when it was just the two of them. Whenever Dean was around, Sam tensed, shoulders hunching and head turned away as he was expecting to be hit. And Castiel found out that that has actually happened before. It was a shock to find that Dean had abused his brother at some point. Sam argued that one punch wasn't abuse but Castiel pointed out that Sam had been neglected and emotionally abused by Dean for years. Physical abuse wasn't the only type out there. Sam had broken down, denying it heatedly and Castiel cradled the hurting man in his arms. After that, Castiel has become the one thing Sam counted on to never hurt him, even though Cas knew he didn't deserve it for he had hurt Sam as well.

"You should go to bed."

"I'm trying," Sam sounded like a pouting child. It was cute.

"Would you like some assistance?" Castiel asked. Sam flushed and his eyes darted to the comforter then to the angel.

"Do you mean―?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Cas," Sam sounded embarrassed, hand rubbing the back of his head.

"You need as much sleep as you can get, Samuel."

"I know."

"Let me read to you."

Sam looked at Castiel's deep blue eyes and felt a wave of peace roll through him. He settled down in the bed, head tucking next to the angel's hip, arm curling around his pillow, "Alright."

Castiel smiled and pulled out a worn book from inside the pillow sheath, opening to the first page from the cover.

_"All children, except one, grow up. They soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this..."_

By the end of the first chapter, Sam was deeply asleep, one hand clenching Castiel's trench coat and one of his own hands rubbing a soothing circle on Sam's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book passage was the first two lines of Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie.


	5. Rule #4: No Matter What Happens, Always Be There For Sam (You Never Know When He Might Need Someone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared!Suicidal!Sam, Overprotective!Amazing!Castiel, Upset!Sorta Asshole!Dean, Nice!Benny  
> For Storyteller_Sam  
> Prompt: Loved it! Thank you! My idea: Cas notices that something is wrong when Dean doesn't. Something triggers Sam's old PTSD and memories from the cage (you can choose what) and it's happening in public. Cas is there to help.
> 
> EDITED

**Rule #4: No Matter What Happens, Always Be There For Sam (You Never Know When He Might Need Someone)**

Well, it finally happened. Sam had met Benny. Castiel never saw the youngest Winchester look so terrified. The thing is though, Sam made sure he didn't look scared and that is what made Cas notice how truly scared he was. Sam finally met the man-thing that took his place along side his brother. Castiel watched the way Sam stared at how Benny and Dean interacted and he could see how much it cracked the poor boy's soul every time. The brilliance it once was, was now dimming down and it scared Castiel as well. He should've known that the one person who could truly break Sam Winchester was Dean. That the only one who could make Sam strong was Dean. That the only one who could bring Sam up only to tear him back down again was Dean.

It made Castiel feel sick to his stomach.

Something he never really felt before but he didn't want to feel it again. Benny was staying with them, as it was decided. The ex-angel never enjoyed the vampires company and he has now found a new reason to hate him. He was hurting Sam, not that Dean noticed. The vampire probably didn't even notice, though the concerned glances tossed Sam's way might give another impression. The vampire looked generally worried about the youngest Winchester and it made Cas feel slightly better. He still hated the man though.

Dean and Benny were currently working on the Impala, Dean showing the vampire how certain things worked, clapping his shoulder, sharing beers and laughing with the music on high. It was tearing Sam apart. And the only time Dean acknowledged Sam was to tell him to get more beers. That was the only use for his little brother now. Sam grabbed his wallet, flinching at Dean's comment of _Better get his own earnings soon, don't want to keep carrying his ass_ , before walking down the road to the store. Castiel followed, a dark glare sent to Dean. At the guilty flinch from the oldest Winchester, he knew it was received with vigor. Sam was quiet as he walked, hands shoved in his pockets even though Cas knew they were shaking. Sam looked sick again, looked like he was dead on his feet.

His eyes were flickering back and forth nervously, feet stumbling with every step. He crashed into somebody, apologizing quickly. The man just muttered watch it buddy and left. Sam's whole body was shaking now, hands now clutching his jacket, eyes squeezed shut. Castiel blinked worriedly, hand gently grabbing Sam's arm. In his peripheral vision, Cas noticed how someone else came to Sam's aid, hand hesitantly placed on his back.

"Is he okay?"

Sam shook harder if possible at the unfamiliar touch, hands turning white from clenching them so hard and blood dripping down his chin as he bit his lip. The man touched Sam's face and Castiel was about to tell them to _shove_ _off_ —humanity really changes personality settings once you understand how you're feeling—when Sam let out a loud scream.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me don't touch me donttouchmedonttouchme!" His body lost the fight of staying upright and gave way to the floor.

"Sam, Sam hey!" Castiel shouted in surprise as he caught the falling Winchester, weakly pushing him against the a wall. People stared but Cas paid them no heed, the other man stepping back to the crowd as well, muttering about calling the police. "That won't be necessary. Samuel, look at me!"

"He hurt me, Cas. He hurt me," Sam mumbled, tears spilling over his eyes as his breath came out in pants. "Lucifer hurt me as Dean. He was Dean. Dean hurt me—why did Dean hurt me?"

"It wasn't Dean, Sam."

"Dean doesn't need me, he doesn't want me. I don't want me, nobody wants me. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sam shrieked, trying to pull away. "I'm tainted! I'm evil! I'm not good enough! Why hasn't Dean killed me?! Why haven't you killed me?! Why can't I die? He wont let me die..."

"Who, Sam?" Castiel wondered, heart pounding and eyes watering.

"Lucifer keeps bringing me back. I want to die! Why can't I die? They played with me, they did things to me, they hurt me. Dean hurt me! He's just like them!"

"Sam―"

"I'm not wanted! I'm not good enough, I'm never good enough. I want to die! Please!"

"Don't say those things!" Castiel snapped, tears falling one by one down his face. He wiped them with surprise, realizing he is actually crying for this mortal. One he cared so deeply about and wanted to protect from everything in the world. "I want you, Sam."

Sam paused, his breath labored and his eyes wide, "...What?"

"I want you," Cas repeated. "Don't you get it, Sam? You're mine now. Dean gave you up and you're mine."

"Yours...?"

Castiel pulled Sam into a hug, squeezing the kid tightly to his chest, burying his nose in the soft hair. "You're my little brother now and I will never hurt you like Dean did. I will never hurt you again!"

Sam stayed silent for a few seconds before his eyes filled with tears again, falling onto Cas' jacket and he buried his face into the ex-angel's neck whispering, "Okay."

Castiel let out a huge breath of relief, clutching Sam tighter and soothing the scared man. He pressed his lips awkwardly against the crown of Sam's head, getting a wet chuckle for his efforts. Sam wiped his eyes, not moving from his place snuggled to the ex-angel. He gathered his thoughts, a deep breath leaving as weight was lifted from his shoulders. He knew Dean was pissed at him, that Dean didn't want anything to do with him and the thoughts of being alone again had plagued him since Benny arrived but Castiel just proved that he didn't have to be alone. That the ex-angel will stay with him through anything and would always want him. That was all Sam wanted. To be someone's. And now he was Castiel's.

Sam was okay with that.

When the ex-angel and Sam got back to the motel room, Benny and Dean were still outside but this time sitting on the hood of the impala, a sight that would of hurt Sam normally. It stung, sure, but Castiel gave him a reassuring squeeze and he felt stronger than before. Like he had a chance to make it in the world without breaking down and giving into his darkest thoughts.

"What took so long?" Dean snarked, eyebrows raised. Benny looked curious but not malicious and it made Sam feel a bit better. "And where's the beer?"

"I wanted to apologize," Sam said, ignoring Dean. The oldest Winchester looked surprised, finally taking in how relaxed Sam looked. "I treated you awfully and I'm sorry."

Benny looked just as surprised as Dean but took it in stride, smiling back at the youngest Winchester, "Don' worry 'bout it."

"Thank you for sticking with Dean and Cas through Purgatory," Sam gave a half smile. Castiel grinned, proud at Sam and nudged the Winchester inside. Dean looked between the three of them, feeling like an outsider. Sam chatted softly, yet happily about something to Castiel who answered back smoothly, giving a half wave to Benny before entering their room. Benny easily waved back, motioning to Dean that he wanted to go back to their room as well. Dean followed silently, heart aching oddly at the thought of Sam not seeming so sad.

It made him sound like an asshole, but seeing Sam so downhearted made Dean feel like his little brother actually cared about him. And now Sam was happyish and getting along with a vampire? Dean wondered what happened and why he felt so cold seeing Sam with Castiel. And why he felt like the bad guy in this tale. It was Sam's fault, he didn't search for Dean or Cas when they disappeared. He deserved how he was getting treated...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was what you were looking for!!!!!!!


	6. Rule #5: When Sam is Lonely, Be His Stablility (He Must Never Be Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patient!Cas; Slightly Suicidal!Sam  
> For Cas_gurl_67  
> Prompt: I really enjoy your story, and I totally get how Sam feels in this chapter. I know the last bit of the chapter seemed to end on high note for Sam, but I was just wondering, if you could write Sam as being super lonely and Cas maybe comforting or reassuring him? Just like, telling Sam he is loved and will always be there for him?

**Rule #5: When Sam is Lonely, Be His Stability (He must never be alone)**

Sam has always had a problem with being left alone. He hated being left to only his thoughts. Sometimes he remembers hell, sometimes he remembers what he did without a soul, sometimes he remembers all the people he let down. Point is, Sam hates being left alone. Ever since Cas stood with him, Sam hadn't been left alone. He literally had an angel watching over him. It was bizarre to think of since Sam still saw himself as tainted. Castiel, however, didn't believe that.

 _"If you're tainted,_ " He said one night after reading Sam his story, " _Then why is your soul brighter than all the stars in the universe?"_

Sam didn't really believe him but the thought of his soul looking so beautiful made Sam feel somewhat alright. 

But sometimes, Sam isn't alright.

Like now. Castiel was called away for a bit, not to heaven but to the Supermarket. Dean and Benny have been going on hunts together, sometimes Sam and Cas join. Castiel has been keeping the brothers apart though, and Sam felt like he could breathe. Unfortunately, Dean still manages to get banged up, even with Benny watching over him. It was  _Sam's_ job to watch Dean's back. But Cas reminds him, what if Dean didn't watch his? He wouldn't let Sam go with the possibility of Dean being careless. It warmed Sam's heart but also annoyed him. Dean was his  _brother._ But Castiel made it clear that the Winchester brothers were not to be alone together.

Dean and Benny were on a Wendigo hunt in Michigan, currently. So Sam was alone as Cas made his trip. Usually, Sam went with Castiel because  _why not_. He liked being with the overprotective angel. He felt safe with Cas. But, Sam wanted to stay in the hotel and find more info to help Benny and Dean since, as usual, they went in half cocked. Castiel left with gentle words and a hair ruffle that made Sam feel warm on the inside.

But all Sam felt now was cold.

He hasn't been left completely alone in months. All Sam's pent up thoughts seemed to slowly fill his head.

_Why was he here?_

_Why was he even alive?_

_Is any of this real?_

_Is he_ _still in the cage?_

_What if he never got out?_

_Why didn't he die?_

_He should die._

_Sam wants to die._

And then there is a warm hand on his shoulder, pulling him from those horrid thoughts. Warm blue eyes filled with concern instead of green emerald. Somehow, that thought doesn't bug him as much as it should. Castiel gave Sam's shoulder a small squeeze, easing the man from his hunched form and toward the bed. He wiped the tears Sam didn't even know he let fall and cupped Sam's jaw.

"It's alright," Cas soothed, running a hand through Sam's hair. "I'm here, Sam. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam relaxed because he knew it was true. He knew with Castiel around, he would never be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.  
> Sorry it's short! Hope you liked it!!!


	7. Rule #6: Defend and Assure Sam For He Never Thinks Himself Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overprotective/badass!Cas, Sad!Sam, Shocked/Asshole!Dean  
> For AngelofGrace96  
> Prompt: Omg this is so great! I'd love to see Cas defending Sam from Dean at some point!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Southern Comfort!!!

**Rule #6: Defend and Assure Sam for He Never Thinks He's Good Enough**

Castiel hated when this happens. He hated how small Sam shrinks onto himself, how hollow his eyes get and how sad he turns even as he tries to brave through it. All because Dean fucking Winchester couldn't learn to keep his mouth shut. He throws careless comments around, like its no big deal. He brings up all of Sam's past mistakes and comparing them right in front of the guilt ridden man. It made Cas tick when he thinks of his  _best friend_ intentionally hurting his baby brother.

Castiel shook his head.

Because  _no._ Sam isn't Dean's baby brother. Cas had to keep reminding himself that Sam was his. And Sam was being hurt by Dean. 

"I mean, leaving me in Purgatory wasn't the worst you could of done," Dean said, laying on the couch and sipping a beer, Benny uncomfortably sitting by his side. Sam and Cas (cause that's how it was now SamandCas not SamandDean) were sitting at the kitchen table, sorting through papers and looking for new possible hunts. "Starting the apocalypse, now that was pretty bad. And the demon blood. And leaving to got to Stanford. Look how well  _that_ turned out?"

Sam flinched at the reminder of Jess. He was still so guilty about his soon-to-be fiancé, his chest still ached every time he thought of her. And Madison. And Ava. And sometimes even Ruby and Meg. And most recently, it hurt to think about Amelia. But Jess would always hurt the most, he's never loved any of them the way he loved Jessica Lee Moore. Castiel clenched his fists and resisted punching Dean in the face. It wouldn't be good to cause stress in an already stressful situation. Besides, Dean was a bit drunk off his ass. But, father dammit! He hated seeing Sam so upset, so depressed, so  _guilty._

"We've established,  _Dean,_ " Cas started tightly. "The apocalypse wasn't Sam's fault."

"Really? It wasn't? But leaving to Stanford was," Dean huffed.

"Dad told me not to come back," Sam said softly, not looking at his biological big brother.

"And the demon blood wasn't your fault too huh?"

"You don't understand what happened," Sam gritted his teeth, feeling foolishly angry as tears welled into his eyes. Castiel, of course, noticed them and felt his blood boil.

"I don't understand what happened? You were weak, you slutted around with a Demon and doomed the world. You left-"

"Do not speak of what you don't know," Castiel boomed angrily at the inebriated man. "Heaven may claim that you are a righteous man but they were wrong," He snapped. "The only reason the apocalypse started was because you broke the first seal. If you haven't, Sam would have been able to slaughter Lillith without causing world destruction."

"I went to hell for him," Dean snapped.

Castiel took a deep breath before speaking darkly at the man he once called his best friend, a man he barely even recognized:

"Sam was never given a choice as a baby and was forced to drink Demon blood do to your mother's deal to save your father. Later on, Sam died and you sold your soul for him.  _Your choice_ not Sam's. YOU were the weak one and couldn't let your brother go. Only to leave him by himself a year later where he was manipulated by a demon who gave him a way to save you. He drank demon blood to push his powers further so he could pull you out of hell himself while dealing with the lose of you. You return and you berate on your brother for doing the only thing he could. Sam clung to the hope he could save you by using any means necessary. You went to hell and broke the first seal. YOU, Dean Winchester. Sam killed Lillith,  _unknowingly_ setting Lucifer free. HE DID NOT KNOW! How could you blame him for that? Sam then does everything he can to make up for his mistakes while dealing with you blaming him ever second of every day. Sam jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael, two  _extremely_ angry Archangels and manages to stay in the cage for 18 months, _180 years in hell_ being tortured by two of the most ruthless angels in Heaven and Hell until I pulled him out. His soullessness was _not_ his fault, yet you seem to blame Sam for that too. And then after, he lived with a wall in his head, only for it to fall and he _still_ mange to walk around and be somewhat normal! He's dealt with Lucifer in his mind, feeling absolutely crazy yet he still does everything for you! Dean, he does it for you! And all you can do is whine, complain and blame him for things YOU'VE done as well. Sam owns up to his mistakes and atones for them in any way he can. You say Sam left you in Purgatory, left us..in Purgatory. You didn't let him explain anything, you just assumed like always. You doubted your brother, the brother whos always tried his best to do the right thing by you, for  _you._ Think about all of that and tell me, who was really the weak one?"

Cas was panting when he finished, glaring into the wide green eyes of Dean Winchester. Benny and Sam were also staring with wide eyes, one more misty then the other. Castiel abruptly turned, snatching Sam's wrist and dragging him out the door.

"Cas-"

"We wont be staying here." He slammed the door shut.

Sam pulled the angel to a halt right outside the door, eyes wide and watery and unbelieving. Castiel was till taking deep breaths to calm his anger and looked at his young charge.

"Everything I've said was true. I wont take any of it back and I wont apolo-"

Cas cut himself off as Sam pulled the ex-angel into a tight hug, sobbing quietly into his neck. Cas immediately soothed the man, running his fingers through long shaggy hair and holding along the thin waist. Sam whispered softly into Cas's neck, an actual smile on his tired face:

_"Thank you."_


	8. Rule 7: Make Sure People Know Their Place (If They Don't, Show Them)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry!Sassy!Cas; Ticklish!Cute!Sam; Angry!Hurt!Guilty!Dean  
> For 20Zvorak17  
> Prompt: If Sam's previous older brother tries to be a jerk, remind him why he is one and calmly inform him his sibling services are no longer needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS PROMPT!

**Rule #7: Make Sure People Know Their Place (If They Don't, Show Them)**

After Cas blew up on Dean, the older Winchester kept quiet for the most part. Benny still sat in the passenger seat but he talked to Sam more, interested in what Sam has done (including Sanford years). Cas was still weary of the vampire but the man truly didn't act like he wanted to harm Sam and the younger Winchester was slowly warming up to him. Castiel might be slightly jealous of the attention Sam bestows on Benny but he lets Sam do what he pleases. It seemed, however, that Sam was just as in tune with Castiel as Cas was with Sam.

They were in a new motel room in Montana when Sam laid on the bed Castiel was sitting up and looked up at him curiously, "Cas, why are you so pouty?"

Sam has also become more loose, you could put it. Becoming friends with Benny and having Castiel's support has made him feel stronger, freer and happier. Cas looked back at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not  _pouty._ "

"You are so pouty..." Sam grinned, dimples lightly peeking from his cheeks. Castiel could smell a hint of alcohol in Sam's breath and realized that was probably making Sam more bold and slightly childish. It was so fucking cute and endearing. _Benny probably drank with him_ , Cas thought somewhat bitterly. He liked having Sam's attention. "Don't worry Cas, you'll always be my favorite creature."

It was like Sam read his mind. The younger Winchester had a knowing look on his face and Cas narrowed his eyes, darting a hand onto Sam's stomach, feeling a wave of satisfaction as the hunter squealed.

Sam, despite being a friggin giant with bulging muscles and an intimidating glare, was ticklish as hell. And when he was drunk, he was even more ticklish. 

"Cahahas!" Sam giggled cutely, batting at Castiel's hands. Cas kept up the tickling, meeting eyes with the vampire who had sat on Dean's bed across from them. Benny had an amused smile on his face, taking a sip from the half empty Jack Daniels as he watched contently. The ex-angel scribbled against Sam's lower tummy and waistline, making the kid cackle with delight (like always). "Plehehease! Cahahas noho tihickles!"

Suddenly, the motel room door opened and Dean strolled in holding a bag of take out. Castiel stopped tickling and Sam stopped laughing, seeming to sober up quickly as he sat up. The helpless smile that was on his face was gone and it pained Cas to see it leave. Dean was looking at the three of them with an unreadable expression.

"Hey Sammy," Benny said lightly, standing up. "I need to show you something real quick."

Sam stood as well, squeezing Cas' shoulder lightly as the ex-angel stared at him worriedly. He wondered if this is what parents feel like on their child's first day of school. Sam awkwardly passed Dean, Benny in tow who clapped Dean's shoulder in welcome. Castiel stared at the man who had replaced the Dean he once knew, wondering what he thought.

"Cas, I-"

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to," Castiel interrupted. Dean frowned, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt him."

"But you did."

"It's Sam, Cas. He'll forgive me, he always does."

That made Castiel frown, disappointment on his face, "And that's the problem isn't it? He always forgives you, even when you don't deserve it. Not one bit."

"Cas," Dean sighed exasperated. "He's my little brother-" 

"I thought I've made this clear but it seems I haven't," Castiel interrupted again, eyes narrowed and full of suppressed anger. "Your sibling services are no longer needed. Sam is no longer your concern and he doesn't need you anymore. Being a big brother is no longer your role."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked softly, eyes confused and somewhat hurt (as if he was the victim). 

"Sam isn't yours anymore. You gave him up. He doesn't need you anymore, not when he has someone who  _actually_ cares about him." And with that, Cas left Dean in the silence of the motel room. He found Benny and Sam in the parking lot, looking at stars and passing the bottle back an forth in silence. Castiel sat next to Sam and smiled, easily getting one back and Sam handed the Jack Daniels to the angel. He looked from Benny to Sam feeling a sense of relief now that he told Dean his place. Cas was content.

He took a sip of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why these are so short but I like them and I hope you do too!


	9. Rule #8: Let Sam Protect You Like You Protect Him (Its Nice Every Once In A While)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective!Sam  
> For AngelofGrace  
> Prompt: GAH THE TICKLES ARE SO CUTE!! also I misread the title as (If They Don't, Shoot Them) which was probably a weird place for my mind to go... Anyway, thank you for another amazing chapter, hopefully Dean will get a clue soon. Also, if you're interested a great prompt would be Sam defending Cas on a hunt (cause big brothers need protecting too). Thanks!  
> Angela  
> [EDITED]

**Rule #8: Let Sam Protect You Like You Protect Him (Its Nice Every Once In A While)**

It has been a while since Cas last hunted, especially as a human. Normally, these days, Dean and Benny would go on hunts, Cas preferring Sam to stay in the motel and do research. Obviously, Sam wasn't completely dependent on Castiel so he argues vehemently on being allowed to hunt which, sometimes, Cas conceded with. It was Sam’s life after all, and Cas just wanted his boy safe.

There was a nest of Vampires in Wisconsin and this time Benny and Dean couldn’t do it alone. Sam eagerly did the research, ready to get back into his normal hunting life and Cas awkwardly prepared himself. He wasn’t the best hunter, but he trained harder than the rest to ensure Sam’s safety. The hunt, overall was a blood bath.

Literally.

Bodies from stolen victims were shrown across the floor, blood decorating every inch along with the bodies of the vampire clan. Dean and Benny were doing fine, seeing as they kept up with hunting vampires and everything else almost daily. Sam, a bit clumsy, but graceful at the same time, was doing perfectly well on his own. Cas, on the other hand, felt like a piece of him was missing. Without his grace, he felt like nothing.

He struggled a bit with fighting the vampires, but he was a warrior deep down so his fumbling didn’t last. He slashed throats and chopped off heads viciously. He thought he was doing rather well.

”Cas watch out!” Sam’s voice screamed right before he was shoved to the ground. Looking up, he could see Sam’s machete at par with one of their fallen blades in the grasp of the clan leader. Sam’s eyes were filled with stormy anger and with a harsh shove, Sam sent the vampire flying. A second later, so was the vamps head.

It was silent except for all of their heavy breathing. Sam moved first, darting to Castiel’s side, dropping to his knees.

”Hey are you okay?”

Castiel nodded, “Yes, I am alright.”

”You need to be more careful!” Sam scolded, still looking Cas over for injuries. “Know your surroundings and don’t let your guard down. What would I have done if—“ Sam cut himself off, pressing his dirty forehead into Cas’ chest, body shaking.

Castiel smiled fondly, _oh how the roles have been reversed_. He gently rubbed Sam’s back and gave him a small squeeze.

”I am alright because you had my back. Thank you, brother.”

Sam’s eyes widened before he broke into a shy yet happy grin, “Always...brother.”


	10. Rule #9: Try Not To Get Jealous of Who Sam Gets Attention To (But Be Sure To Stake Your Claim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous!Dean; Possessive!Cas; Possessive!Dean; oblivious!Sam  
> For: Alice  
> Prompt: I'd like to see Dean acting on his jealousy towards Sam and Cas once Dean realizes his assholery is unwarranted. Maybe both of them competing for Sam's attention? That could be funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super cute and I loved the prompt!

**Rule #9: Try Not To Get Jealous of Who Sam Gets Attention To (But Be Sure To Stake Your Claim)**

Castiel was not a jealous person, he never had a _reason_  to be jealous. Except...ya know..that one moment with Benny BUT THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! Benny turned out to be a friend, not foe. Now, however, Castiel realized that he may have competition again for Sam’s attention. And it’s the one person he didn’t want Sam envolved with again.

Dean Fucking Winchester.

Why NOW did Dead care about his little brother? Was it because Castiel took his spot and he didn’t like it? Was it because last chapter Sam called Cas brother? That seemed most likely out of any of the bizarre reasons he put into his own head. Castiel glowered, eyes flicking to Sam and Dean who were outside by the impala.

Eariler that morning, Dean brought Sam his tall coffee with cream and sugar, gently teasing about him being a girl. Sam looked so surprised and a little heart warmed, Cas’ possessiveness rose. He wasn’t surprised when he got a bitter coffee from the motel welcome center.

He saw Deans coffee and rose it to breakfast, asking Sam what he wanted. Sam wasn’t as surprised but he gave Cas his dimpled grin and soft eyes that made anyone who saw them melt inside. And he upted it one more by asking Sam to make it with him. He could feel Dean’s glare the whole time and felt smug.

Dean furthered it by asking if Sam wanted to go to the library, not for research but to see if there were any books he wanted to read. Again, Sam looked surprised but answered shyly that he would cause the kid _loved_  the library. The only good thing was that Sam invited Cas and Dean didn’t even try to argue but his pout told Cas he wasn’t happy.

The whole day, Dean and Cas tried one upping each other, seeing who could take care of Sam better and make him smile the biggest. And the kid, smart as he is, was oblivious to the whole thing. Sam even brought Cas to the side, wondering why Dean was being so nice. It made Cas sigh but ruffle Sam’s hair, telling him not to worry about it.

When they got back to the motel room, Sam jus looked overwhelmed with all the attention. And, Cas could tell he was staring to suspect something. Benny, the bastard, had been laughing at them all day. He turned out to be Sam’s savior, offering to just go to a movie. Sam agreed vehemently, already rushing to the car to be away from the other two. Benny chuckled and looked at Cas and Dean who were both pouting.

”Don’ kill each other,” and promptly walked away.

Cas and Dean glowered at each other, snarls slowly coming onto their faces.

”Sam is not your brother,” Dean said hotly.

”Actually he is.”

”He’s mine, he’s always been mine and always will be, no matter how much we fight. We are brothers by blood. S’more than I can say for you.”

”What was it you said? Family doesn't end in blood?” Cas snarked back. Dean blinked before looking away. “Look,” Cas said softer. “Sam will always be you’re family, we all will, and he will always love you. But don’t you _dare_  think about taking Sam from me,” Castiels voice grew darker and if he had his grace, he might of been sizzling. “Sam is _my_  little brother now.”

”Then I guess I’ll just have to find a way to get him back.”

Casiel scoffed and hunched his shoulders, “I’d like to see you try.”

The boys glared daggers of ice and fire at each other. It was _so_ on.

**Crack Bonus:**

“Ew Dean! Did you just try to pee on me?!”

”Ha! Point for me! In your face feathers!”

”That is not how you stake a claim!”

”That’s disgusting! What are you two talking about?!”

”Stop squirming Sam, I can’t get a good shot!”

”Are you still peeing?! Dean! Wait, Cas, what are—EW! You just licked me!”

”Mother cats lick their young but it also spreads the mother’s scent, claiming their child.”

”Cats don’t claim things right. Everyone knows you have to pee on what you want.”

”Maybe I should put a...uh...ring on Sam. That is claiming, correct?”

”Don’t you fucking dare Castiel! That’s my baby brother!”

”He’s not yours!”

”What is happening?! DEAN STOP PEEING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> So, I was wondering if you guys had a specific ending you wanted for this story?


	11. Rule #10: In The End, You Need To Let Him Make His Own Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caring!Forgiving!Sam, Worried!Insecure!Castiel, Upset!Forgiving!Dean  
> For QueenofHearts  
> Prompt: I'd like to see Sam put Dean in his place for how he's treated him but come to a resolution on staying together.  
> PLEASE READ IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ NOTE AT THE END PLEAAAAAAAAAASE!!

**Rule #10: In The End, You Need To Let Him Make His Own Decisions**

Castiel and Dean might think they're so smooth in hiding their competition for Sam's affection, but Sam already knew what they were doing. He talked to Benny about it before the whole Peeing Dean fiasco at the movies. These two people Sam cared deeply about were fighting over him. In one way, he was flattered. While Castiel was working on Sam's self-love, he still couldn't believe they thought him worth all of this mess. Another part of Sam, however, hated the fighting and the sudden niceness from Dean.

Who did he think he was? Waltzing back into Sam's space as if he never left, with the closeness they hadn't shared since they were kids! It hurt Sam's heart to think it was just the jealousy of not belonging to Dean anymore that caused his blood brother to suddenly want him again. Castiel has been more protective lately too, as if sensing all of Sam's conflicting feelings and hiding him from Dean. That just made the oldest Winchester angry which made the cycle return.

It was vicious and Sam just wanted a way out.

Currently, Benny and Sam were trying to watch Die Hard, the vampire having never seen it before, and in the background was Castiel and Dean arguing about the latest hunt they had. Sam, unfortunately, suffered from his brother's headstrong attitude of going in half cocked and got a cut across his cheek and bruises covering his rib cage. Sam was fine, Castiel using his bits of grace to heal the cut but not the massive bruising. Dean seemed genuinely sorry but Cas had been pushing Sam away from his brother for "safety reasons". That was the reason the angel and hunter were fighting now! Castiel wanted to take Sam away for a bit, to relax so he wouldn't fall back into his stressful state Castiel found him in the first place.

Dean, of course, refused. He honestly didn't want the angel anywhere near his little brother. And Sam was stuck between two overprotective, possessive, testosterone (or well only one testosterone induced male since Sam wasn't sure about Angel genders) induced males who have staked multiple claims on him. He finally snapped when Dean yelled, "He's mine, I had him first!"

"I am NOT an OBJECT!" Sam yelled, fed up with all the fighting. Benny paused the movie, eyes a bit wide having never seen Sam actually look angry like this before. Castiel and Dean paused, looking at Sam surprise. "Neither one of you OWN me like you so happily put it! I am my own person, i don't belong to anyone."

"And that's where you are wrong," Dean interrupted Castiel who was about to agree with Sam and apologize. "You are mine Sam. You've been mine since you were born and the point was only proven when you were six months old."

"Dean-" Sam breathed in a breath to calm down.

"No! Mom gave you to me! And when she died, Dad gave you to me. You are mine, Sammy. I've been taking care of you my whole life and you're willing to through it all away for an angel who only just started looking after you for a couple months?"

"More like half a year," Castiel inputted and NOT BECAUSE HE WAS JEALOUS OKAY?

"I'm not the one that's been throwing our relationship away!" Sam yelled back. "You threw away the necklace, you told me if i walked out that door to not come back just like Dad did! You're the one who blamed me for being soulless when i didn't even know my soul was gone! You're the one who wouldn't listen to me when i tried to explain why i didn't look for you in Purgatory!"

"You left me Sam, you're always leaving me!" Dean growled, stalking up to his brother. "I did my damn best in trying to raise you, i tried to be mother, father, best friend and brother and that wasn't fair. And all you've done was walk away from me and now you're doing it again. Except, this time instead of a demon, you're walking off with an Angel!"

"I never asked you to do any of that for me! I never asked you to give up your life for me," Sam said softer, eyes growing sad. Castiel resisted reaching out for him, knowing the brother's needed to work out their issues alone.

"You didn't need to ask me to, Sammy," Dean said gently, hands falling on both of Sam's shoulders and gently squeezing them. "I wanted to. I wanted to take care of you and be there for you. Sammy, you were my everything, you still are."

"But you threw away the necklace-"

"I don't need a necklace to tell me how much i love my little brother," Dean snorted. Sam looked up at Dean with those watery puppy eyes that cracked his heart. "I know i don't usually listen and just assume things as i go, but if you'd let me, I'd like to listen now."

Sam smiled, a stray tear falling down his cheek in relief. "I would like that."

That was their cue, Benny and Castiel leaving the motel room, despite not wanting to, and letting the brothers talk. Castiel was fidgety the whole time. Already, a hollowness was forming in his heart and he wondered if things would go back to the way it was before, when Castiel was just Sam's friend and Dean's angel, the closeness between the youngest Winchester and himself completely gone because the real big brother got his head out of his ass. Benny tried reassuring the angel, but Castiel didn't want to listen. Not when his heart was so close to breaking.

The Afternoon light faded into early night, stars already starting to glow as the sun dipped down to sleep and the moon awoke for it's turn at patrol. Castiel sat on the impala's hood, Benny lazily laying on the roof when the motel room finally opened to them once again. Sam walked out, his face covered in dry tear marks and still rimmed red but a dimply smile on his face. It was something that usually made Castiel's heart melt but it only brought a sinking feeling in his gut.

Benny slid off the roof and clapped Sam's shoulder, walking into the motel room. Sam hopped up next to Cas, sitting quietly and watching the sun finally set and the stars reach their full glow. Castiel didn't know what to say, or if he wanted to say anything period but he knew that it would be best to get this conversation over with.

It was Sam, however, who started it. "He finally listened," His voice still rang with awe, still unbelieving. "He listened to my side and understood what happened when you were in Purgatory."

Castiel didn't respond, knowing Sam would probably tell him more. And he was right. Five minutes later, Sam started up again.

"After you and Dean disappeared, i was at a complete loss. Everyone i had loved was suddenly gone and for the first time i was truly alone. I looked everywhere for ways to find you guys. I tortured Demons on information to see if you were there. No matter what i did, they didn't tell me and i knew you guys weren't in hell. They would of gloated if you were. And you told us yourself Cas, humans can't go into Purgatory. So that left Heaven. I thought you guys were in Heaven and Dean was with mom and dad and Jo and Ellen and all our friends. I was so lost without you guys but i wasn't selfish enough to pull Dean away for my sake. But, i kept falling into this pit. I didn't want it to turn into another Ruby situation or when the Trickster made me live 6 months without Dean, i didn't want to be that soulless guy anymore. So i drove and drove and drove and one night, i hit a dog. I took him to the vet and met Amelia and she took care of me too. But, then suddenly you were all back and i dropped everything to be with you again."

Finally, the truth was out.

"You are stronger than you believe," Castiel said softly to his charge. "I never once doubted that, but this proves that you are the brightest soul in the whole universe."

Sam blushed and Castiel didn't call him on it. They sat quietly again for a while before Castiel said, "So this means you've reconciled everything with Dean?"

"Yeah, we're good now."

"Are things gonna go back to the way they were?" Castiel asked, fearing the answer.

"Do you want them too?" Sam responded, looking at Cas with his understanding yet reassuring hazel eyes.

"I have come to love my role in taking care of you but now that you and Dean are together once again, i don't want to breach any-"

"Cas," Sam stopped him, raising a hand. He lowered it and looked a bit amused at the angel. "You're still my brother now, whether you like it or not. Sorry, but you cant leave that role that easy."

Castiel smiled brightly, his chest filled with warmth. Sam initiated a tight hug which the angel graciously returned, holding the hunter against his chest.

Sam's head rested under Castiel's chin as they looked at the stars. His warm forehead pressed into Castiel's cool skin, making the angel frown. 

"You're getting a stress fever," He said softly, because of course Sam would be getting a fever. And now he had two, almost three if you count Benny, mother hens ready to fuss over him. Something told Cas, Sam wouldn't really mind.

"It's okay. I know you'll take care of me," Sam yawned, eyes falling shut as he slid down the human-angel's chest, his heartbeat lulling Sam to sleep.

Castiel smiled fondly at the precious weight on his chest and held Sam closer, knowing that despite everything he now had a little brother for life.

And that was pretty damn cool.

_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!  
> This first book of the series is done but there is more to come! Please vote on the next idea i should do:  
> \- Dean's Guide to Raising Sammy (pre-series and in series if you want)  
> \- Jessica's Guide to Sam Winchester (pre-series)  
> \- Gabriel's Guide to Baby Angels (basically Sam is a fledgling with Daddy!Gabe, Big Brother!Dean adn Big Brother!Cas + other angel's you wanna add i guess)  
> Also, when you pick one, write a prompt od what you'd want to see. WHICH EVER GUIDE GET'S THE MOST VOTES WILL BE DONE FIRST! Then I'll do another vote at the end of that book :) If there are any guide's you'd like to see and I find it intersting, i dont mind adding it to the list.  
> THANK YOU!!! <3


End file.
